Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{12}{20}-4\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {12\dfrac{3}{5}} - {4\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {12\dfrac{12}{20}}-{4\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Convert ${12\dfrac{12}{20}}$ to ${11 + \dfrac{20}{20} + \dfrac{12}{20}}$ So the problem becomes: ${11\dfrac{32}{20}}-{4\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{32}{20}} - {4} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {4} + {\dfrac{32}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{32}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{17}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{17}{20}$